Spring's Musings
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: Canon-verse. Spring is here, cherry blossoms are found abundantly at every corner he goes. What does his mind questions when he allowed thoughts to wander freely? Will his thoughts actually reach her? Will her answers reach him? [ONE-SHOT]


**Spring's Musings**

The gentle wind whispered softly and the gentle graze of the moving air left a ticklish feeling on his cheeks. Ah, spring swept flamboyantly in with all Her beauty and it was a lovely sight to see every kind of flowers bloom. Sasuke seated himself at the edge of the pier, a pensive face he wore whilst observing the ever pink cherry blossoms depart from their branches and danced freely with the wind. A sudden change of the wind's orientation caused one to land gracefully on his lap. He was snapped out of his empty gaze and those obsidian eyes had fallen onto the cherry blossom.

Dainty pink petals of it were of a similar shade to someone's hair. Two calloused fingers picked up the fallen flower. The petals felt delicate to his touch; its texture smooth as velvet and it reminded him of someone's touch. It's been a long time since he felt her touches; those affectionate touches seemed almost ancient to him now, like they were from another lifetime. The name of the flower itself was her name- Sakura. Everything of this particular flower is the epitome of Sakura. She is graceful, lovely and fragile but strong in her own way.

Corners of his lips began to slowly etch up as he thought of her. How long has it been? He asked himself. He allowed his thoughts to wander about her freely... just this once.

_Sakura, how are you?_

_Do you still get in danger like you used to? Does Naruto always come to your rescue?_

_Have you been hurt greatly in a battle before?_

_But, you're a med-nin now right? I heard you were trained by Tsunade. Impressive._

Sasuke smirked, feeling a sense of pride that she was progressing as a shinobi. She was definitely getting stronger and more independent.

_What are you doing now? Are you somewhere in Konoha, enjoying the touches of Spring like I am now?_

_Are you eating well?_

_Have you changed? I couldn't really tell, when you found me in Orochimaru's lair...  
_

_Does your heart now... perhaps... belongs to someone else?... Naruto maybe? Or my replacement?  
_

_If it is so, I guess you're happy... I'll stand alone in the dark then._

His faced grimaced at that cogitation. He's been standing alone in the dark since a long time ago; Sasuke himself admitted he closed his eyes and there is only darkness for him. So, why is he even thinking that he wasn't alone in the dark in the first place?

_I have plenty to ask you, Sakura._

_Do you still cry easily like you used to?_

_Do you still love me like you said you do before I left?_

_Are you mad? That I chose this forlorn avenging path?_

_I'm sorry, I... Konoha annihilated everyone I held dearly... my clan._

His questioning mind directed to the pink haired kunoichi stopped when he heard footsteps of his Team Taka along with the faint bickering between Suigetsu and Karin getting louder and louder.

"Shut up! You're disgusting!" Karin retorted to Suigetsu.

"At least I'm not four-eyed with an IQ of a pig." he chided.

"Don't mess with me you ugly zig-zagged teeth creature!" Karin punched him in the jaw.

"Why you-"

"Suigetsu, what did I say? Didn't I tell you to cooperate with Karin?" Sasuke said brusquely.

"Alright, alright." Suigetsu settled down with glaring daggers at the fiery red eyed woman. Karin grinned, happy to know that after all, Sasuke always sided her whenever they argue.

"Sasuke! What have you been doing? Come on, I'm hungry, let's go look for something to eat." Karin squatted down next to the brooding raven haired missing-nin and battered her lashes.

"Let's go." Sasuke stood himself up and nodded to the very silent Jugo. He then settled the flower onto the calm lake and watch it float away for some distance. As the cherry blossom float away further, thoughts about Sakura floated away too; only to be replaced with the hateful, revengeful goal Sasuke has had set for himself. Karin looked at him with curiosity.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you like flowers. It's spring! Maybe we could take a detour and relax in the flower fields later?" She brushed her shoulder against his arm.

"No. We have to move quickly to meet the rest of Akatsuki." Sasuke led his team along the path where cherry blossom trees aligned. Part of him felt bizarrely at ease... could it be because the thought of being near cherry blossoms gave him a form of illusion that the girl who once filled his lonely existence was actually with him?

* * *

Tiny petals of cherry blossoms were strewn all over the streets of the village. Her feet were light and Sakura ebulliently took in a breath of scented air. Spring was her favorite season; it was her season. Sakura made a point to take a walk around the village to catch sight of the flourishing flowers around her. This is the time for flowers to exhibit their full potential, to show their meaning and carry ethereal beauty to the world; even if it's ephemeral.

Sakura cracked her neck to hear a popping sound and then proceeded to move the balls of her shoulders. It was nearing war in the Shinobi world and there were plenty of preparations to go about, especially stocking up medical supplies. She was tired and at a lost of appetite. Sakura continued with her ambling through the streets; even as far out as to the outskirts of the village, near the lake.

Conveniently, she sat herself down by the lake and took in the artistic view that was created by the blossoming flowers with her jade green eyes. Nearby, she saw a cherry blossom floating towards her in the lake; its pink petals contrasted the dark blue lake's surface. Intuitively, she reached out and put her palms under the water, waiting for the flower to float to them and scooped it out. Sakura observed each petal with fixed eyes, it looked like it has had human contact before as one petal had a sharp, straight fold. With dainty hands, she rested the cherry blossom next to her. Oddly, her thoughts were suddenly haunted with a particular brooding missing-nin from her village.

_Sasuke-kun, how are you?_

_You know, I'm getting stronger now... mostly for you._

_Funny, when I saw this cherry blossom floating aimlessly on the lake and scooped it up, I thought of you._

Sakura hung an expression of sadness and lost on her face.

_Sasuke-kun, as you know, spring is here! Sakuras are everywhere! These flowers flying around, sure is a breathtaking view isn't it? Regardless of your hatred and where you are, do you enjoy looking at it? Take some time and see its beauty.  
_

_I hope you never skip meals. Please always eat on time._

_Sasuke-kun, when I don't work, I always think of Sasuke-kun. I think, Sasuke-kun still holds my heart. Sometimes, I really hate it because you, Sasuke-kun is tearing it apart._

_Why can't I be your lighthouse?_

The rims of her eyes turned watery, Sakura blinked and a wholesome tear dropped and stained her skirt. She raised a finger and wiped away the tears that were threatening to flow out and raised eyes up to the sky. Sakura refused to cry anymore.

_I'm such a fool, Sasuke-kun. Every time when it comes to you, my mind will freeze and I'd stop thinking. Only Sasuke-kun makes my brain stop._

_Sasuke-kun, have you changed? You seemed colder when I last saw you..._

_ Do you have someone in your heart now, apart from revenge? Even if it isn't me in your heart, Sasuke-kun, have you started to love?_

_Vengence, Sasuke-kun, will not bring happiness. All of us have been telling you this. You're so stubborn, you never listen. I'm mad. I'm so angry that I cannot do anything about it._

_You said Konoha killed everybody that you've cared for... What about Naruto? Kakashi-sensei?... What about me? _

_Sasuke-kun, please stop. Find love, have the courage to find love instead._

_Are you happy now?_

The pink haired kunoichi shook her head to snap out of her musings and stood up, a gust of strong wind blew yet another pink petal to her face. Gingerly, long elegant fingers caught hold of it. She placed it on her palm and blew it in the same direction of the strong wind.

After dusting off her shirt and skirt, Sakura went back to the hospital, ready to work more but not before having her meal first. Weirdly, with some kind of rekindled spirit.

* * *

Strong gusts of wind were brewing and Karin took the opportunity to tuck an arm around Sasuke's.

"Karin, you're too close." He grunted but made no attempt to loosen or cut Karin's contact. He looked at the flaming red haired woman and saw a frail cherry blossom petal stuck on her cheeks. Sasuke swallowed hard.

"Karin, don't move." His fingers slowly approached the petal and swiftly took it off from the cheeks of a blushing Karin.

"Sasuke, you're so sweet!"

"No, you're too ugly that he found so much beauty in that Sakura petal." Suigetsu scoffed. Sasuke mildly stiffened at the mention of _her_ name in Suigetsu's mouth.

"Shut up! Shark freak!" Karin remarked snidely.

A smile gently tugged up to Sasuke's lips. He felt a certain warmth from the petal that came along with hurt. His heart didn't feel that lonely anymore but was also fairly disturbed with the sadness it brought along.

Traces of his faint smile quickly vanished when he was snapped out of his musings by the constant remarks being thrown by his teammates to each other. He let out a low grunt.

"Suigetsu, stop it."

"Hai, hai." Suigetsu pouted.

Never once did the raven haired man stop Karin. He finds it too troublesome to deal with women's emotions. After all, he already have enough trouble of coming to terms with his own.

Part of him still wanted his revenge, but part of him... was confuse, perhaps. Sasuke wiped that doubt away. Carefully, he put the petal into his pocket. With that petal close to him, Sasuke felt as if a drop of sunshine had fallen on him.

_Why is **this** petal bringing me warmth and...light? _

_Aa. Sakura..._

"Hn. Let's go for lunch." Sasuke smirked. Karin yet again looked up to Sasuke, thinking of him as her one true hero and held his arm all the more tighter.

"Karin, too tight." Sasuke stated without any emotion and Team Taka continued walking, surrounded by cherry blossoms.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm trying a sort of different writing style here! I really REALLY want SasuSaku to be canon! Thank you for reading! The idea of this short just sorta popped in my head and there you go. Both- the whole cherry blossom flower and the petal that came into contact with Sakura and Sasuke are the same ones! Yup, rather illogical but hey, fate/destiny has a way of connecting SOULMATES with one another. XD  
**_

_**Oh, and when Sasuke suggested to go for lunch, it was as if he knew that Sakura called him not to skip meals! And Sakura found back her appetite because Sasuke was thinking about is she or is she not eating well... whereas Karin thought Sasuke stated to go for lunch because before that she told him she was hungry and thought he was concerned for her.  
**_

_**Okay, this may be a one-sided SasuKarin. I'm fine with Karin's character. She's awesome but I prefer her with Suigetsu. I don't know, I feel they have a certain chemistry together with all the quarrels. Also, in the manga, Sasuke does actually treat Karin as a close friend. =) I'm not bashing Karin!  
**_

_**Hope you liked it!  
**_


End file.
